Comb
The comb is a product obtained by breaking a hive with a Scoop, a Mining Laser, a Wand of Excavation, or a Quarry, but is mainly produced by Queen Bees in Apiaries. There are many different types of bees, therefore, there are a wide variety of combs, each giving different products when put into the Centrifuge. The main products obtained with the combs are the Honey drop and the Beeswax. Many of the combs will also give an extra product to help craft other materials, food, supplies and machines. There are around 92 different combs known within the Mindcrack mod, the Direwolf20 mod and the FTBUltimate mod so far. The following list shows the name of the combs and the product given when put in the Centrifuge. When a number is put beside the name of the product, it indicates the percentage of chance to get it. When there is no number, the percentage is not known yet and might be updated in the future. Also, when there is no product shown for the comb, they are not yet known. Alcoholic: Alcoholic drop / Honey drop Amber: Sticky resin / Beeswax Ancient: Beeswax / Honey drop Ashen: Ashen Drop / Honey Drop/ Beeswax Azure: '''Azure Drop / Honey Drop / Beeswax '''Barren: Beeswax / Honey drop Bauxite: '''tiny pile of aluminum dust/tiny pile of bauxite dust '''Blazing: '''Blaze powder / Beeswax '''Bleached: '''Bleached drop / Beeswax / Honey drop '''Brazen: '''Tiny pile of Brass Dust / Honey Drop / Beeswax '''Brimstone: Sulfur / Acid drop / Beeswax Bronze: Bronze dust / Beeswax / Honey drop Cinnabar: '''Redstone / Honey Drop / Beeswax / Tiny Pile of Cinnabar Dust '''Citrus: Citric drop / Honey drop Clay: Clay dust / Beeswax / Honey drop Cocoa: '''Cocoa Beans / Beeswax '''Coffee: Coffee powder / Beeswax / Honey drop Copper: Copper dust / Beeswax / Honey drop Decomposed: '''Compost / Honey Drop '''Diamond: '''Tiny pile of DIamond Dust / Tiny pile of Coal Dust / Honey Drop / Beeswax '''Dripping: Honeydew Dusty: '''Wood Pulp / Honey Drop '''Ebony: '''Honey drop / Beeswax / Ebony drop '''Electrum: '''Tiny Pile of Electrum Dust / Honey Drop / Beeswax '''Emerald: '''Tiny Pile Of Emerald Dust / Tiny Pile of Olivine Dust / Honey Drop / Beeswax '''Forest: '''Forest Drop / Honey Drop / Beeswax '''Fossilised: Coal dust / Beeswax / Honey drop Frozen: '''Beeswax / Honey drop / Crystalline Pollen / Snow Ball '''Fruity: Apple drop / Honey drop Fungal: Mushrooms / Beeswax Furtive: '''Propolis / Honeydew / Beeswax '''Fuchsia: '''Fuchsia Drop / Honey Drop / Beeswax '''Glacial: Kelvin drop / Honey drop Glowing: Redstone / Beeswax / Honey drop Golden: Gold dust / Beeswax / Honey drop Honey: '''Beeswax / Honey drop '''Indigo: '''Indigo Drop / Honey Drop / Beeswax '''Invar: '''Tiny Pile of Invar Dust / Honey Drop / Beeswax '''Iron: Iron dust / Beeswax / Honey drop Lapis: '''honey drop / Lapis Lazuli '''Latex: Rubber / Beeswax / Honey drop Lavender: '''Lavender Drop / Honey Drop / Beeswax '''Leaden: '''Tiny Pile of Lead Dust / Honey Drop / Beeswax '''Lime: '''Lime Drop / Honey Drop / Beeswax '''Maroon: '''Maroon Drop / Honey Drop / Beeswax '''Milky: Milk drop / Honey drop Mint: '''Beeswax / Honey drop '''Mossy: '''Beeswax / Honey drop '''Mucous: Slimeball / Beeswax / Honey drop Mysterious: Honey Drop / Pulsating Propolis Nickel: '''Tiny Pile of Nickel Dust / Honey Drop / Beeswax '''Occult: '''Magic Wax / Honey Drop '''Oily: Oily Propolis / Honey drop Olivine: '''Tiny Pile Of Emerald Dust / Tiny Pile of Olivine Dust / Honey Drop / Beeswax '''Otherworldy: '''Magic Wax / Honey Drop / Beeswax '''Papery: '''Magic Wax / Paper / Beeswax '''Parched: '''honey drop / beeswax '''Peat: Peat Propolis / Honey drop Petroleum: Petroleum Propolis / Honey drop Platinum: '''Tiny Pile of Platinum Dust / Beeswax / Honey Drop '''Prussian: '''Prussian Drop / Honey Drop / Beeswax '''Pulped: Pyrite: Radioactive: Uranium ore / Beeswax / Honey drop Rocky: Beeswax / Honey drop Rotten: Rotten flesh / Honey drop / Beeswax Ruby: Saffron: Saffron drop / Honey drop / Beeswax Sapphire: Seedy: Seed drop / Honey drop Sepia: Honey drop / Sepia drop / Beeswax Shadow: Pulverized Obsidian / Honey drop Shimmering: '''2 phosphor / Refractory wax '''Silky: '''Honey drop / Silky Propolis '''Silver: Silver dust / Beeswax / Honey drop Skeletal: Bone meal / Beeswax / Honey drop Slate: '''Honey drop / Slate drop / Beeswax '''Sodalite: Sphalerite: Spoiled: ''' '''Static: Energy drop / Redstone / Beeswax Steel: '2 steel ingot's / '''Beeswax / Honey drop '''Stringy: Honey drop / Propolis Tar: Wood tar Propolis / Honey drop Tin: '''Tin dust / Beeswax / Honey drop '''Titanium: Tungsten: Turquoise: '''Honey drop / Turquoise drop /''' Beeswax '''Venomous: '''Venom drop / Beeswax '''Wet: '''beeswax / Watery Propolis '''Zinc: '''Tiny Pile of Zinc Dust / Honey Drop / Beeswax Category:Forestry Category:Apiculture